A Challenging Predicament
by damienasher
Summary: Damon is a bit on edge after an argument with his brother and snaps when Tyler provokes him but compulsion doesn't work on the jock this time. Damon hadn't realized Tyler was a Lockwood.
1. Chapter 1

It was another seemingly regular day at the mystic grill and two vampire brothers bickered in the men's room while the mostly unknowing townspeople went about their business outside the door. Both brothers exited the room overly annoyed and in no mood to socialize. The problem was that it had been a long time since Damon Salvatore kept observations to himself. He had discarded all of his manners along with his humanity therefore when the youngest Lockwood shot him a confrontational look in the hallway he didn't miss a beat before commenting.

"Am I supposed to be intimidated by your overcompensated masculinity?" He said in his usual cool and confident style.

Tyler seemed to be surprised at the challenge. "What the fuck did you say?" He shot back and stopped walking.

"No, no, continue. It's quite cute actually, the whole macho tirade." He said adding to his casual demeanor with a dismissive hand gesture and a quick raise of his eyebrows.

Tyler was taken back by Damon's attitude but his face stayed hard. "What the fuck is your problem, man?" he said.

Damon rolled his eyes and shrugged before approaching Tyler as if he was being inconvenienced by the situation he had initiated. "I'm not fond of guys like you." He said as if he was breaking sad news. "Your whole king jock persona tempts me to take you down a few notches." He said revealing a glint of anger.

Tyler reacted as he usually would to someone not bowing down to him. "You wanna fucking do something about it?" he said preparing for a altercation.

"Yea I do. But trust me, you don't." Damon responded, completely sure of it.

In the next second Tyler went to strike Damon but the vampire easily pinned the teen to the wall with one hand choking the teen and the other holding the wrist of the hand he attempted to strike with. He was satisfied with the look of fear on Tyler's face. "What the fuck?" the teen tried to say but could barely speak. His eyes darted to see if anyone was watching or would stop Damon and when he again made eye contact with the vampire he became confused. A look of surprise broke Damon's cool as he came to the realization that he could not use mind control on Tyler. The two stared at each other for an intense moment before Damon began speaking. "What is your name?" he asked angrily, looking down and assessing the trouble he may now be in. He did not seem to be waiting for Tyler to respond and after a moment his eyes flashed back up to the teens face. "Lockwood." He seethed somehow making the connection.

At this point Tyler had no idea what was going on.

"Time to go to sleep kid." Damon said going into damage control mode. In less than one second Tyler was unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon was able to make it out to Tyler's car unnoticed. His brother's interference would only be an added annoyance to the current situation and he was, of course, too fast for any human to stop him. He shoved the unconscious Tyler into the passenger seat and was driving out of the parking lot seconds later.

"What the hell is with this music?" Damon said to himself, taking one look through Tyler's IPod before throwing it out the window. "Is there anything about you that is not cliché?" he questioned his unresponsive captive. An amused half smile appeared on his lips as he thought for a moment.

"Probably not." He answered himself.

It was minutes later that Tyler began to stir. Damon's pursed his lips and watched him in anticipation.

Tyler's eyes opened and it was obvious he was attempting to recollect what had happened. All it took was one look at Damon for it to click. "What the fuck is going on?" he demanded loudly. "Pull over!" he continued to yell.

"Well for one you should really work on expanding your vocabulary beyond expletives, and two, calm down we are here." He said motioning to the Salvator residence they were pulling up in front of.

'Why the fuck would I go inside there?" Tyler asked in confusion and anger.

Damon opened the door and a moment later was hauling Tyler out of the opposite side of the vehicle. "Did you forget how I got you in the car?" The vampire said throwing Tyler to the ground. "Granted you were unconscious, but you should get the whole 'no chance in hell at overpowering me' part." He explained.

"How are you so strong?" Tyler asked from where he lay, no longer yelling. Suspicion was all over his face as he was putting the pieces together. He had always heard the stories of vampires in Mystic Falls and did enough snooping around his dad's office to know that they were believed to be an actual threat.

Damon observed the teen putting the pieces together. "I knew you'd figure it out, even if you are an incompetent jock. That is why I had to bring you here." He explained. "You telling your mommy or daddy about our little confrontation would be very damaging to my progress here. And I am not taking _any_ risks right now." He then decided that was enough talking. "Now get up."

Damon followed Tyler into the house knowing that the teen most likely had a lot of fight and attitude left. He was very right about the assumption. As soon as they were into the house Tyler grabbed the first sharp object and swung it back at Damon. The vampire was bleeding but looked back at Tyler with extreme annoyance instead of any hint of pain. Tyler went to swing again but that was when Damon decided it was time to subdue the teen. Tyler had no idea how it happened but he was instantly being pinned up against the wall face first with Damon behind him grabbing his wrists and holding them above his head.

The voice that came from Damon was no longer amused. "It is not a good idea to piss me off." He said in a way that scared the struggling teen. "If you do anything to me my parents will hunt you down!" Tyler said not surrendering and fighting harder.

"Yea maybe they'll catch me, maybe not. Either way, in that scenario, you'll still be dead. So how bout you shut the hell up and do what I say." Damon said.

"Fuck you!" Tyler yelled. Damon was very unhappy with the amount of fight his captive had and felt his ruthless side take over.

Damon pushed his body harshly against Tyler and leaned in close so that he was speaking right into Tyler's ear. "Be careful what you wish for." He taunted with a slight thrust. The vulnerability of Tyler's predicament became instantly apparent to the teen as he desperately tried to break free of Damon's hold.


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler was temporarily relieved when Damon pulled him from their position on the wall and dragged him farther into the large house. He wanted to ask the vampire about his previous threat but decided against acknowledging it.

He was shoved into a room and turned quickly to face Damon, ready to defend himself as much as he could. He scanned the room for another weapon.

"You really don't give up." Damon said stepping slowly towards Tyler who moved back to keep the distance between them. It was a useless attempt. Damon grabbed Tyler and threw him onto the bed in the room in one quick motion. He again held Tyler's wrists above his head but this time was facing the teen and straddling his legs. "For you to live you need to do what I say." He began then shifted himself so that he was laying on Tyler instead of sitting on him. "And I will force you too by any means necessary." He warned with another thrust.

Tyler's breathing was increasing in speed. "So you would rather fuck me than kill me." He said, having trouble with the words.

"Very much so, yes." Damon responded easily.

"But if I do what you say then…" Tyler trailed off. "You get to keep your clothes on?" Damon finished his sentence in more of a question. "Not necessarily." Damon answered the question.

"You'll need to understand that I do whatever I want and that I couldn't care less about how you feel about it." He said and watched Tyler's jaw clench in anger. "You seem like a difficult person to control, therefore I don't find you especially trustworthy." He said casually.

"I won't tell" Tyler shot back. "You don't need to do anything to me." He said.

Damon laughed and leaned closer to Tyler's neck, slightly grazing his lips against skin where Tyler's veins were giving away his fast heartbeat. The teen was pulling his head away from Damon instinctively but it only served to expose more flesh to Damon's delight. "I don't believe you." He said in a drawn out singsong voice. He then laughed to himself, now having fun with the situation.


	4. Chapter 4

Tyler's squirming was becoming more than just an amusement to Damon who for the first time realized he would take this somewhere. He forced Tyler's hands closer and with his left hand he grabbed the wrist he was holding with his right hand while simultaneously pinning down Tyler's now released wrist by shifting his weight onto that side of Tyler's body. Tyler then could not free one hand from Damon's grip or the other from underneath Damon.

Tyler intently stared at Damon who smirked back and narrowed his eyes, letting the suspense of his now free hand set in.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Tyler barked.

The command only fueled Damon's darker side. "I thought it had been previously made clear that I would be the one calling the shots." He said adding a _tisk tisk_ sound after while shaking his head. "Maybe you need a demonstration." He continued, sliding his hand to unbutton Tyler's jeans.

"No, no!" Tyler said, focusing all of his strength to try and get Damon off of him. "What do you want me to do?" he asked quickly.

Damon smiled. "Now that's the right attitude." He said pleased, swiftly buttoning Tyler's jeans before getting off of him. He stood next to the bed and reached his hand into Tyler's pocket. Tyler's instincts were screaming at him to stop the vampire but he was happy to have any distance between them so he allowed his phone to be pulled from his pocket without protest. He did move to a sitting position, letting his legs hang off of the large bed and watching Damon.

"Call daddy." Damon said handing Tyler the phone. "Tell him you are staying at a friends house for a few nights. Make it believable and make sure he says yes." Damon commanded in a completely serious tone.

Tyler froze. He felt the weight of the dilemma he was in.

"So you can have me here…for a few days." He said looking blankly in front of him. His jaw tightened in utter frustration. Every part of him wanted to fight and he felt confident he had the fire to escape, from anything human at least. He felt powerless against Damon and hated it.

"You don't have a choice." Damon said, anger in every word. He wanted Tyler to submit and was in no way used to someone who had so much will to fight.

Tyler was still lost in his thoughts so Damon continued. "If you say anything to tip your father off I will still have plenty of time to have my way with you before he gets here. And then I will of course kill you immediately after. It would be a _very_ horrific last night of life." He assured the teen.

Tyler looked up at him, convinced that what he said was no empty threat. He decided to make the call. It took less than two minutes for his father to agree. He knew he would. His father was extremely busy and was probably surprised Tyler was actually asking to do something.

When Tyler hung up the phone he looked dazed, unable to comprehend how he had been forced to take part in his own kidnapping cover up. He was now stuck with a vampire intent on controlling him.

"See that wasn't so hard, _Tyler_." Damon said, now sure of his name after listening in on the conversation.

"Fuck off." Tyler spat back still looking down. His attitude wasn't going anywhere.

"Well actually I do have to get going." Damon said to Tyler's surprise. "But don't worry hunny," Damon said in a mock sweat voice touching the side of Tyler's face. "I'll be back real soon." He said as Tyler flinched away.

Damon then turned and began looking around the room. "Don't try to run." He said flatly knowing what Tyler was thinking. "I'm a vampire. I will catch you before you get even remotely close to escaping." He then got an angry look on his face and in a flash had a hold of Tyler who had darted towards the door. "Wow, you are stubborn!" Damon said as if he was having fun.

He threw Tyler onto the bed. "I knew these would come in handy." Damon said revealing the handcuffs he had found and securing Tyler's wrists to the headboard. "They are the real deal too." He said to his struggling captive "I took them from the sheriff actually. She and I are best buds." He revealed as he locked Tyler in place.

"They will fucking catch you, with or without my help, you know that right?" Tyler shot back.

Damon responded by moving back and ripping Tyler's shirt off of him. "What the fuck?" the teen mumbled to himself in shock. Damon then proceeded to rip a strip of fabric and tie it as a gag over Tyler's mouth. "Much better." The vampire said to himself. Tyler struggled to get the fabric off but only managed to move it farther into his mouth.

"See you in a bit." Damon said with his usual cocky smile before walking out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Hello! okay so this is going to get quite sexual in this chapter. I hope this is what you guys were looking for. THANK YOU sooo much for reviewing! It keeps me going and I really appreciate it! Please let me know exactly what you think, likes and dislikes!)**

Damon walked back into the room where his captive lay bound and gagged. He then paused momentarily to take in the sight, realizing that he found Tyler's helplessness to be very attractive for some reason. He let his eyes travel down the well-defined muscles on Tyler's upper body, hesitating momentarily on the teen's waistband, before noticing how well his jeans fit. The vampire thought to himself that although he wasn't one to swing that way, Tyler might just be an exception.

As Damon approached he finally made eye contact with Tyler who was obviously aware that the vampire had been checking out his body. His eyes were full of defiance and Damon knew he was conveying an angry message through his dark eyes.

"Happy to see me?" Damon said sarcastically. The muffled response sounded a lot like 'fuck off.'

"Such a testy little jock." Damon said with a sly smile. "Why so angry?" he said as if he was speaking to a child.

"You know what?" Damon said sweetly. "I think you and I could be friends, seeing as we both have the whole hate-the-world thing down."

Tyler furrowed his eyebrows wondering where this was going.

Damon slid onto the bed. "So I will be letting you go." He revealed. "But I am going to remind you one more time who is in control." He said moving on top of Tyler and forcing the teen's legs apart with his knees. "As well as a slight preview of what awaits you if you betray me." He said in a more sinister tone. Tyler was then screaming at him through the gag as the vampire began to kiss and lightly bite his neck. Knowing that he could not bite Tyler hard to draw blood without the effects of vervane only made Damon want his blood that much more. The vampire rocked his hips into Tyler for another minute before moving to unbutton and unzip Tyler's jeans. Damon was using his other hand to hold Tyler's jaw in place so that he was properly exposed to the vampire. He then moved off of Tyler so that he could pull his jeans down a bit. Tyler was attempting to thrash around and it was annoying Damon. "Oh calm down." He said rolling his eyes. "I know what I'm doing. You'll like this." He said. "Even if you are unwilling to admit it." He finished and leaned back down to continue kissing down Tyler's neck and nipping at his collarbone.

Damon then began expertly stroking the teen's member. His quick hands caused Tyler to let out a frustrated moan. He knew the vampire was going to have his way with him no matter how hard he fought.

It was surprising how fast Tyler got hard at the touch of a vampire who was sexually assaulting him. Damon looked at Tyler who was tightly closing his eyes. They quickly flew open when he felt Damon let go and move over him. Tyler looked around nervously. Damon was then right at his ear and had brought his hand back to continue stroking. "This may be uncomfortable at first." Damon whispered and then lightly chuckled at the reaction he knew was coming. He loved being able to do whatever he wanted to the cocky jock. He was smiling as his now lubed finger entered Tyler. The teen bucked up and Damon was quickly inches above his face looking angry.

"This is your LAST chance to accept the fact that I am going to do whatever the fuck I want to you. You do NOT have a say in this. So just enjoy it or I will make it hurt like fucking hell." He seethed. Tyler was terrified at the outburst and lay still. Squirming involuntarily at the finger reentering him. He slightly whimpered, which served to turn Damon on even more and he promptly inserted another finger. The combination of the stroking and finger fucking soon took over Tyler's body. Once the pain and fear subsided he was taken over by ecstasy. Damon did know exactly what he was doing and was able to make the pleasurable feelings last for as long as possible. Tyler had lost himself and gave into his sexual instincts telling him to buck and reach the high of finishing.

"Slow down Tyler. Hold out for as long as you can." Damon whispered knowingly.

It wasn't long before Tyler lost control and finished with a loud grunt.

The vampire looked at the spent teen satisfied. "Well that was probably a mistake." He said completely to himself. His impulsiveness was again getting him into trouble. He left the room in a flash.


	6. Chapter 6

As Tyler emerged from his semi-unconscious state he slowly became aware he was no longer bound or gagged. He wondered how long he had been asleep, uneasy with the idea of being an unbound captive in a vampire's house. He quickly got up. As he adjusted his jeans and looked around he heard the door open.

"You're awake." Damon said with a smile. Tyler turned around and was met with the eerie sight of an overly happy and quite sadistic vampire.

"Here's a shirt of mine, seeing as I rudely ruined yours." Damon said tossing Tyler a black t-shirt.

Tyler put it on, mostly to cover up, and looked suspiciously at Damon.

"You'll probably need food soon. We vampires aren't too big on that, so pardon my lack of hospitality but you'll have to go out to get some." Damon said smiling again. "Your keys and phone are by the door." He added before leaving the room.

As Tyler walked through the Salvator mansion he heard Stefan and Elena's voices. They had just walked in and everyone froze in silence for a long moment before Stefan spoke. "Damon, what is he doing here?" he said angrily glancing at his brother who was casually leaning against the opposite wall of the large room, drink in hand.

"Tyler, are you ok?" Elena said with overwhelming concern, walking towards him and touching his arm.

"Tyler." Damon interrupted with authority in his tone. "Leave." He commanded sternly. Tyler was more than fine with not discussing anything that happened in the previous hours and moved past Elena to walk out the door.

"He wasn't being compelled." Stefan stated. "I know." Elena responded. "His parents would have definitely given him vervane."

They both looked over at Damon who appeared to be thoroughly enjoying the taste of his drink.

The next day Tyler opted to sit out of his usual lunch time basketball game with his friends. He spent almost twenty minutes walking around, completely lost in thought.

Tyler finally looked up and was instantly startled by the blazing blue eyes of a certain vampire.

"You should come over later." Damon said in an overly seductive tone.

Tyler looked around to see who was watching.

"No way." Tyler said knowing Damon probably wouldn't attack him while surrounded by people.

As Damon walked past he leaned towards Tyler's ear.

"I'll find you." He assured the teen.


	7. Chapter 7

Another wave of anxiety hit Tyler. It happened every time his mind was able to drift for the slightest moment. The thoughts and flashbacks rushing through his mind were inescapable. He felt like a trapped animal. Damon wanted him to spend the rest of the day on edge, and the tactic was working perfectly.

Tyler fidgeted in his chair, ignoring the entirety of the class happening around him. Anger and fear battled inside him. Control was something he was used to having and the concept of being at the mercy of Damon's impulses was more than unsettling.

Tyler realized that more than anything he just wanted to be left alone. He was unable to shake the feelings that accompanied having no control over his own body. His wrists hurt from being bound and it was as if he could still feel Damon's roaming hands…

Snapping out of his daze, Tyler sensed eyes staring intently at him. He uncomfortably glanced around and met the gaze of Stefan Salvatore. Although Stefan looked genuinely concerned Tyler's immediate response was defensive. His jaw tightened and eyes narrowed until concluding that the other Salvatore brother was probably his best bet at protection. The next look he shot at Stefan was completely transformed to conveying openness to Stephan's involvement. He purposely held eye contact for an extra few seconds to be sure he was understood. Stefan nodded knowingly.

When class ended Tyler took extra time packing his books into his backpack. Stefan was at his side in moments.

"How did you end up with Damon yesterday?" He spoke softly and casually, contrasting the seriousness of his eyes.

"We got into it and the next thing I knew I was a vampire's hostage." Tyler half-whispered, putting it as simply as he could and keeping his eyes down and focused on organizing his things.

Stefan paused, waiting for the class to completely clear out and the acknowledgement of Tyler's awareness to set in.

Tyler fidgeted a bit. "Are you?" He asked no longer moving but still looking down.

"Yes." Stefan responded getting a bit closer to Tyler. "I'm nothing like my brother." He assured Tyler who finally looked back at him.

"I don't know why he won't leave me alone." Tyler said letting his emotions out with the words. "I'm not going to tell my dad about you guys." Tyler said honestly. "I don't know what else I can do to prove it to him..."

"It's not about that with Damon." Stefan responded. "It's about control. It's always been about control for him. He enjoys dominating humans…"

"Then what do I do? It's pretty fucking obvious he can overpower me. I mean, it took him all of five minutes to get me to your house last time. I have no chance. What more control does he want?" Tyler asked confused.

"He is stronger than me too." Stefan revealed. "I can talk to him, find out what his motives are." Stefan said knowing the news probably only made Tyler's comfort dissolve. "I'll do everything I can to keep him away from you."

Tyler's body stiffened as he realized he would soon be having another encounter with Damon. He doubted the other Salvatore would be able to protect him at all. It would probably only fuel Damon's rage. He instantly felt he had made a mistake and hurried out of the room.

Stefan called after him but stopped quickly, not wanting to make a scene in front of passing students.

Tyler just wanted to feel safe. He needed to go home. If he could at least be around his parents Damon would have to wait to get to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Tyler's mind was in a blur as he approached his car. He threw his backpack into the back seat. As he sat down and pulled the door closed he felt his keys being pulled from his hand. It happened so quickly that he was physically stunned by the stealth of the vampire now sitting in his car.

Damon grabbed Tyler by the hair, harshly pulling him over so that he was speaking right into the teen's ear.

"I thought you would have been smarter." Damon said gripping tighter and watching the pain on Tyler's face. He wasn't satisfied with the sight of Tyler's clenched jaw and closed eyes so he threw Tyler violently into the driver's side window of the car. The impact dazed Tyler who then felt a hand around his throat, closing off his airway.

"Trying to run from me is pointless, Tyler." Damon stated.

He then patiently watched as the lack of oxygen combined with the pain caused Tyler to begin to panic. Tyler's instincts were telling him to fight and get away but the collision into the glass had made him extremely disoriented. Just as he began to pointlessly attempt to loosen Damon's grip the vampire laughed and let go.

"You humans don't realize just how fragile you are." He said watching the teen struggle to recover.


	9. Chapter 9

After a minute Damon spoke again. "Now where was it that you were heading?" He said in a tone that no longer held a hint of the rage present seconds before.

"I was ditching practice. Going home." Tyler answered, hands assessing the damage to his skull, There was no blood on his fingers so he assumed it would only leave a lump easily hidden under his hair. He wondered if Damon would do that on purpose, leave no visible marks on him.

"Well I would love to come, thanks for asking." Damon responded in his usual inappropriately casual tone. Tyler didn't understand why Damon would want to go near people who wanted his kind dead but as Damon reached over with the keys and started the vehicle the vampire made sure to show the teen the predatory power in his eyes. Tyler knew the look of someone who was done taking any of his shit and couldn't help but let the anger searing through his body be conveyed through his eyes. The intensity of the eye contact revealed a lot about the two males. Damon's instincts pushed him towards dominating and Tyler's instincts pushed equally back against submission.

The vampire's strength was the turning point in the equation. And as if to demonstrate that factor Tyler did as Damon wanted and took Damon home with him.

As Tyler drove he kept his eyes hard, his body was tense and he resisted the urge to just scream and attack Damon out of pure frustration. Knowing it would only result in him getting hurt and opening up Damon's sadistic rage kept the teen in check. The vampire observed every visible muscle of Tyler's flex and it was that as well as the combination of his white knuckled grip on the wheel and the grinding of his teeth that gave him away.

Damon was pleased with the reaction. He decided to taunt the furious teen. "Sorry about your IPod. I wasn't a fan of your music so I threw it out." He said smirking. Tyler let out an angry breath but didn't respond.

When they pulled up to the Lockwood residence Tyler got out of the car immediately, slamming the door and heading towards the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Damon was, of course, right behind Tyler enjoying the teen's inability to control his temper.

Tyler walked into the house. "Dad?" he yelled. "Mom?" he said louder listening for confirmation of their presence and walking farther into the house.

"They aren't here, Tyler." Damon said flatly from the doorway he was leaning against. "I stopped by earlier to visit with your mother. She said they'd be working quite late. Some founding families business, I'm assuming." Damon explained before letting a sinister look take over his face.

Tyler was turned back looking at the vampire and could barely comprehend the situation he was now in. He then did the only thing he could, he ran. It was futile but Tyler had to fight. He had to make some attempt to defend himself even if it was only to vent his overwhelming anger.

Damon grabbed Tyler and threw him against the wall. The force knocked Tyler off balance and Damon caught the teen before he hit the floor and began restraining him.

With his back to the wall Tyler could only kick and attempt to hit the vampire who was holding him off of the ground by his neck.

"Where's your room?" Damon asked. Tyler responded with a hard kick and Damon was not amused.

"I will find it. Don't waste my time." The vampire warned.

Tyler made it clear that he would rather pass out then escort a vampire to his bedroom.

"I bet it's upstairs." Damon taunted, letting Tyler back on his feet but still holding his neck. He then pulled Tyler towards him, turning him so that they were both facing the direction of the stairs and securing the teen to his body with another tight grip on the teen's arm.

He then dragged Tyler up the stairs and before long found his room.

Tyler was forced into his desk chair. "Sit." Damon commanded. Tyler coughed, breathing heavily and mentally assessing his injuries. He watched Damon graze over the various framed photos on his shelves. As the vampire lightly touched one of the photos he spoke. "Nice move, getting good ole' Stefan on your side." Damon smiled, amused. "Too bad my little brother has absolutely no chance against me." He then glanced back to catch Tyler's reaction.

Tyler just stared back so Damon continued. "I made it very clear that you would be punished for this kind of behavior."


	11. Chapter 11

Tyler's mind could not keep up with the next series of events.

He realized he was now bent over his bed fighting to breath. His head was being held down, face first into his bed sheets, and he could do nothing to escape Damon's grip of his hair. His hands were too slow to stop the unfastening of his jeans and he wasn't strong enough to even slow the process down.

He felt Damon's fingers entering him, some form of lubrication helping but not doing much to reduce the pain that came along with the hurried assault.

Damon soon stopped and Tyler's hair was released. As the teen gasped desperately trying to catch his breath he felt Damon's hands run from his shoulders to his wrists, pinning his arms above his head and pressing his body onto Tylers.

The rapid breathing of the teen was all that could be heard in anticipation of what was going to happen next.

Damon entered Tyler slowly, allowing Tyler to scream and slightly adjust before pushing in a bit farther. Another scream accompanied by the teens violent shaking followed. Tyler was near passing out from the pain and sheer panic as Damon continued to work his way deeper into him.

Tyler seemed to mentally check out at this point as Damon reached down to pull Tyler's legs farther apart.

After what seemed like an eternity Tyler was again repositioned, pulled up to a standing position while Damon finished. Tyler felt himself being pushed back onto his bed and his sheets covering him. The shock caused him not to react beyond burying his face in his pillow and continuing to cry quietly, hidden from view.


	12. Chapter 12

When Damon returned Tyler was sitting up in his bed, knees pulled up so that he could rest his elbows while holding his head. It was evident that Tyler was in pain and more upset than he could comprehend. Damon could see Tyler had wiped away his tears but the teen's bloodshot eyes gave him away. He looked up when he heard Damon return but didn't move.

"These will help." Damon said, holding out a bottle of pills to Tyler.

"They are your mothers." Damon continued when Tyler stayed still. "Pain pills. Strong ones."

Tyler moved to take the pills as well as a glass of water that Damon had also brought. The silence as Tyler swallowed a few was tense to say the least. Neither of the two knew what to do.

"I'm going to go." Damon said for no real reason before practically disappearing from Tyler's room.


	13. Chapter 13

Days had passed since Tyler had left his house. He told his parents he was sick. He also had them turn Elena away when she came to check on him. He had received worried texts from her and a simple "I'm fine." wasn't enough of a response for her to leave it alone. He didn't want to tell her what happened.

As he sat in bed one night staring at the ceiling the feeling that he was no longer alone chilled him. A second later Damon slipped into the bed with him, sitting up against the headboard.

Tyler instinctually sat up and moved away but Damon grabbed his arm and forced him back to a relaxed position. "Calm down." The vampire said. "I'm not here for anything." He added looking forward instead of at Tyler.

"What are we watching?" The vampire said after a few moments while releasing his grip.

"Sports Center." Tyler responded uneasily.

An hour later the two were still there. Damon made his usual types of remarks every once in awhile and although amusing, Tyler couldn't bring himself to laugh. Damon didn't seem one to be concerned but Tyler wondered if this was his way of acknowledging that he had lost his temper to an extreme extent. The hours the vampire spent displaying his calmer unthreatening nature changed the dynamic of the two.

It was so strange to Tyler that he was able to fall asleep. When he woke up Damon was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Tyler felt oddly safe for the first time in days. Being aware that Damon had ample power and opportunity yet decided against any form of assault the previous night was a relief.

The teen let out a sigh at the prospect of making it through an entire day at school. He peeled his shirt off and took a second to examine the fading bruises on his wrists and body. He had always been a fighter, finding the contact and brutality to be exhilarating. Now his world had been turned upside down. The control and arrogance that accompanied his personality were now shaken. He was the Mayor's son, with an almost expected sense of entitlement constantly reassured by his ability to get away with anything. He had always done whatever he wanted and was now forced to question every move he made.

Tyler allowed the hot shower water to run down his body for an extra five minutes, still struggling to understand the reality he was now in. Everything was so different. He didn't see the point in going to school and instead grabbed a bottle from his parent's liquor cabinet and headed out the door. Driving was relaxing him and he wasn't sure where he would go.

He decided on a place in the woods that he had done drugs occasionally. He knew Damon could probably find him wherever he went but didn't see any harm in trying to be discrete. There were a few old couches around a burned out fire pit and he settled in on a light brown one that was in better shape than the rest. After twenty minutes of taking pulls from the bottle Tyler abruptly jumped up as a reaction to a hooded figure sitting down on the couch with him.

Tyler knew it was an overreaction to any human and was surprised to see the face of Jeremy Gilbert. "Holy fuck, Gilbert, where did you come from?" He asked catching his breath.

"Jeeze Lockwood, calm down." Jeremy responded laughing, eyes already glazed over. "Apparently your not the only one who comes here to unwind." He continued, gesturing towards the bottle in Tyler's hand and pulling out a joint and lighter.

Tyler nodded to himself, scanning the woods around them before returning to his place on the couch. "Never thought I'd see the day where I was happy to see Jeremy Gilbert." Tyler mumbled to himself. He was glad Jeremy already seemed high and barely noticed. It was nice to have company that wouldn't be yelling at him about his recent lack of focus on school or sports and who also wasn't a threatening vampire.

"So I'm guessing we can put aside our bitter rivalry for long enough to get fucked up?" Jeremy said slowly while preparing the joint, glancing over at Tyler.

Tyler hesitated a moment wondering why, after all of the violent encounters and hateful words exchanged, that Jeremy was even willing to speak to him. He figured it had to do with Jeremy being a good kid at heart, always standing up for what he believed in. Most days it was annoying and pissed Tyler off, but today he was grateful.

'Yeah, pass that over." Tyler said and handed his bottle over in exchange for it. As one smoked and the other drank they made knowing eye contact. Minutes passed as the two who usually had rage filled encounters sat in silence. It was odd for them to so easily get along but it seemed easy and natural while they both attempted to escape their lives through self medication. It seemed as though they had some mutual understanding seeing as how both of their lives had placed them in the woods instead of school avoiding everything they didn't want to face just yet.

"Bad day?" Jeremy asked as they switched back.

"Worst." Tyler responded with a shrug.

"Yeah you seem different." Jeremy revealed. "Kinda mellow. I like it." He said with a smile. Tyler smiled too.

Tyler wasn't much for words so he didn't respond. Jeremy on the other hand, a bit messed up, was one for talking. "So what, the whole asshole jock thing finally get old?" Jeremy said.

Tyler was amused by the question. Jeremy was always such a smartass.

"You could say that." Tyler responded honestly.

"Welp, hey, you might actually find out what it's like to have a friend now. Of course that is if you aren't already dead set on having everyone who knows you hate you. I'm sure that's fun." Jeremy said sarcastically.

Tyler again didn't respond. He had no urge to argue like he usually would or snap at the younger teens remarks. Jeremy's habit of saying exactly what was on his mind could easily be annoying but right now Tyler didn't mind.

Tyler focused on getting as messed up as possible and when Jeremy attempted to speak again a quick "Shut it, Gilbert" halted him. The two boys both slightly laughed at the exchange and soon let their minds go as the day wasted away.


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm starving." Jeremy said, realizing that neither of them had eaten for most of the day.

"Yeah." Tyler agreed, noticing the effects of the weed and alcohol already subsiding. It seemed too soon for him to begin fighting to off the reoccurring images now permanently ingrained in his memory. Damon's fiery blue eyes as well as the feeling of helplessness that took over him when the vampire was around haunted him. There was no escaping the truth of the vampire's power over him. It was the first time in Tyler's life that he was in a position of submission to anyone's desires but his own. He wondered if he could bring himself to obey Damon fully and skip the brutality of Damon's wrath. He knew his defiance escalated every encounter but just could not stay passive, no matter how pointless his attempts to avoid being sexually assaulted were.

"Mystic Grill sound good?" Jeremy asked, bringing Tyler out of his trance.

"Yeah." Tyler agreed again, wanting to be around people in an attempt to stay distracted.

When the boys entered the first thing the saw was Matt approaching them with a strange expression.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Matt asked, referring to the apparent symptoms displaying their earlier use of drugs and alcohol. They both were pretty out of it and didn't know how to respond.

"And more importantly, why are the two of you hanging out together? You hate each other." Matt looked back and forth between to two for some semblance of an answer.

Tyler was in no mood to deal with his friend's concern. "We are just getting food. It doesn't mean we are best friends or anything. Calm down." Tyler said rolling his eyes for emphasis. "Let's sit down, Jeremy." He said as he began walking toward a booth in the corner where they would most likely be able to avoid anyone else's looks or questions. Jeremy was still feeling messed up and decided that was the best idea as well.

They both ordered burgers and as they waited for their food Jeremy couldn't help but look at Tyler. Although Tyler was mostly staring off into the distance he wasn't hesitant to make eye contact with the younger boy. Jeremy would usually expect some snide comment from a guy with a reputation for running his mouth and generally being a complete ass but Tyler just seemed content with sitting in silence. It was as if the looks were Tyler's way of communicating. With his obvious lack of wanting to talk about whatever was bothering him so much it made sense. Jeremy felt oddly close to Tyler even though he would probably not be able to explain exactly why. He was seeing another side of the older boy who had dropped his aggressive attitude and actually seemed quite the opposite for now.

When the burgers arrived both boys devoured their meal. The check was quickly brought out and Tyler pulled out his wallet and paid. When Jeremy motioned to pull out his own wallet Tyler stopped him. "I got this." He stated in a way that Jeremy knew meant he wasn't open to negotiating it.

"Thanks." Jeremy said softly, distracted by something happening near the front door. Tyler made a concerned face before turning around to see what Jeremy was looking at. He froze when he saw Elena and Stefan walking in. The couple looked equally perplexed at the sight of the former enemies seated together. Tyler stared for an extra few seconds anticipating another vampires entrance. When he was nearly convinced Damon was not also coming he turned back around. Jeremy was looking across the table with a questioning expression. He was about to ask Tyler what was wrong but his attention again returned to the front door area. "Your dad." Jeremy said nodding towards the entrance. "Shit." Tyler said knowing his day was about to get much more complicated.

"Tyler, get your ass outside. Right now." His father seethed once he was close enough so that only the two boys could hear him.

Tyler looked up at his father, clenched his jaw in apprehension and then slowly rose and headed out the door with his father right behind him.

As they exited the restaurant Tyler stopped. "Keep fucking walking." His father commanded from inches behind him. "My car is in the back of the lot." He said and Tyler did as he was told and headed into the parking lot. As soon as they were out of sight his father grabbed him and spun him around.

"You ditched school today. Did you really think I wouldn't find out? Wouldn't find out about the mess you are making of your life?" Tyler's father was turning red with anger. Tyler didn't answer him and the mayor pulled his arm back to hit his son. Tyler braced himself but the blow didn't come. Instead he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey mayor, I think you need some calming down time, maybe you should take a walk or something." Damon spoke, not completely able to hide the venom in his tone. He had a hold of the mayor's arm and Tyler's eyes widened at the sight.

The mayor shrugged out of Damon's grip, adjusting his suit jacket with his eyes fixed on his son.

"I guess that would be best." He said going into politician mode. "Thanks, Damon." He forced himself to say before walking away.

Tyler and Damon both watched the mayor leave and when he was a good enough distance away Damon turned to face the teen.

"Well that leaves no question as to where your lovely attitude comes from…and I'm sure your daddy issues don't help you anger level much." He said doing that familiar thing with his eyes. Tyler wondered what that meant.

"What? Am I supposed to fucking thank you for that? I'd rather deal with him than you." Tyler said in frustration.

"Well that's unfortunate." Damon said tilting his head.


	16. Chapter 16

Damon didn't want to admit to himself that he liked Tyler's rage and disobedience. The fight in him was something the vampire had not seen in all of his years, especially with his compulsion abilities. Their heated exchanges and violent encounters were such a turn on for Damon, but he wanted more. He needed the submission, to have Tyler, own him. Looking into the teen's defiant eyes the vampire decided to make his move. Before Tyler knew what was happening he had been shoved against a vehicle. It took him a few seconds to realize it was his own. Damon was standing facing Tyler and took a few steps so that their faces were inches apart. Tyler had nowhere to go and held the vampires gaze waiting for whatever was to come next. He was more than surprised when Damon leaned down and kissed him. It wasn't rough or brutal; it was strangely normal for being between a vampire and human. Tyler was exhausted and saw no point in fighting back while Damon was obviously not physically hurting him. He didn't know why it was easy to let the vampire kiss him. When he felt Damon's tongue enter his mouth he knew he should be trying to stop it and a part of his mind was screaming to do just that. But he didn't. This softer side of the vampire was intriguing.

When the kiss stopped Tyler fixed his eyes on the ground.

"Can I go now?" he asked hopefully.

Damon's hand came up to rest on Tyler's jaw, moving the teen's head to the side to whisper in his ear. "No. Get in the car." He commanded.


	17. Chapter 17

Damon smirks at the way Tyler's face gives away pure frustration. The vampire can tell it has been a long day for the teen and can't help but be excited to have another go at breaking him. Tyler is so young, so young in comparison to the aged vampire who allowed decades of impulsiveness and rage overshadow any traces of his fleeting years of humanity. The vampire's sadistic side urges him towards violating the teen who is situating himself in the driver's seat.

Tyler's breath catches in his throat as he feels Damon's hand on his thigh, quickly moving to take hold of his package. He immediately stops trying to put the keys in the ignition and looks to the vampire in an attempt to comprehend where this was going. The grip tightens and Tyler shifts uncomfortably with fear creeping up and almost instantly accelerating to the point where his thoughts are a blur.

"Not here." He begs.

"Why not?" Damon spits mercilessly back.

Tyler is for a second lost for words.

"Kiss me." Damon says now smiling. "Kiss me like you mean it and we'll leave for the rest. Not like that crap out there. For real." The vampire is delighted by his own idea of an ultimatum, eyes conveying a seriousness that is unmistakable.

Of course it takes Tyler a little bit to come to terms with the fact that it is worth it. He is sure that he doesn't want to be caught in the parking lot being fucked by Damon Salvatore.

So he does it. He leans over and imitates a passionate kiss.

The two boy's lips crash together roughly, tongue's dancing wildly. Damon's hand now hold's Tyler's hair, and their faces together. The vampire is thrilled at what he has made the teen do without physical force, knowing his threats are becoming enough for Tyler to obey his commands.

The kiss ends and Damon hold's Tyler's hair for a few extra seconds, looking contemplatively at the teen.

"Tonight will be fun." He says with a relaxed smirk before letting go of Tyler's hair and waiting for the teen to start the vehicle.


	18. Chapter 18

Tyler regains his composure yet is still at a loss as to why Damon is now interested in forcing something like kissing into their already bizarre relationship. He thinks it may have something to do with the vampire's twisted mind games but doesn't see what Damon's aim might be.

When the vehicle pulls up to the Salvatore residence it becomes awkward and the two both continue to look forward instead of at one another.

"Do I need to drag you inside?" Damon says flatly.

Tyler ran his hands through his hair and then down his face, obviously unsure of his answer.

"I'm tired." The teen said to himself mostly.

After a few seconds Damon got out of the car and was opening Tyler's door in a flash.

"I'm impatient." He stated grabbing Tyler by his shirt and pulling him out of the car.

With a slight shove Tyler reluctantly headed towards the door.

Tyler stops when he enters the front room, for the first time taking in the century old look of the place, a lot like his own home. He feels Damon's hand on the back of his neck, sliding around slowly to take hold of his jaw while Damon is leaning down and kissing the exposed flesh at the base of Tyler's neck. The vampire is sucking and lightly biting his way up Tyler's neck. The teen makes a motion to move away but Damon easily grabs his arm and holds him in place. Tyler's body is reacting to the feeling of Damon's teeth and tongue and he begins to fidget in place and bite his lip to tame his arousal. Damon increases the pressure and can hear Tyler's heartbeat and breathing increase in speed.

Damon stops and lets go of Tyler, letting a few moments pass to see how the teen will react. Tyler turns around to face Damon, also taking a step away as he does it. His eyes are questioning and confused.

"This doesn't have to be the worst thing, Tyler." Damon responds to the unspoken questions. "You could always just sit back and try to enjoy it." Damon adds raising an eyebrow to the teen.

Tyler's reaction is unexpected. He takes a few long breaths before pulling back and decking Damon as hard as he possibly could. It feels good. He is content with the release the outburst provided and isn't at all surprised when in the next second he is being literally dragged towards a bedroom. He can't even regain his footing because of the way Damon is pulling him by his hair and a firm grip on his arm. He knew what Damon wanted from him. And he was in a way proud of how strongly he had refused the vampire attempt at a mutual hook-up. It had crossed his mind to turn and kiss the vampire and just get it over with sans handcuffs and the bruises of a fight. But he wasn't willing to give in to Damon and took the hard way instead.

He is almost smiling as Damon throws him on the bed and begins to pace the room.

"What the _hell_ was that?" The vampire demands, annoyed. He had obviously expected that to go differently.

Tyler lets his head roll back thinking of a way to explain. "You're going to fuck me anyways. Guess I decided not to make it easy for you. Not be your bitch." He quickly said with a shrug.

"You know I could rip your head off right now if I wanted to?" Damon asked still very bothered.

"But you don't want to." Tyler said making his point.

"That could always change." Damon responded walking towards the teen sitting on the side of the bed. "You should consider that before thinking for a second that you shouldn't be terrified of me." He said not standing over the teen.

"So do you want me afraid or do you want me kissing you? It's getting kind of confusing, man." Tyler said with his attitude returning completely, no longer choosing to allow Damon to have so much power over him. If he was going to be forced into having sex with the vampire he was at least going to be a dick about it and annoy Damon. He was pretty sure that he would be dead by now if Damon at all wanted it that way. But it was more than obvious that the vampire was intent on his other motives.

"I'm accepting the fact that this is going to happen no matter what I do. I'd rather not give you the satisfaction of me being so fucking scared of you all the time." Tyler further explained.

Damon wondered what his next move should be. He had pushed Tyler a lot lately and knew outbursts from him were nothing new. Yet he had wanted Tyler to give in and let Damon fuck him, rather than dealing with restraining the teen. This situation was becoming more of a challenge to Damon and he couldn't honestly say it was the worst thing. He just had a lot more work to do to teach Tyler his place.


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N: another warning about forced sex, if you don't want to read then skip this chapter.)**

"Oh I see," Damon began nodding his head and rubbing his chin contemplatively. He then backhanded Tyler with enough force that Tyler saw stars. He yanked Tyler's hair causing another grunt from the teen, and bent over so that their faces were inches apart. "You want it _rough_." Damon said emphasizing the last word with a slight darkening of his eyes.

Tyler didn't respond and Damon stood straight again. "You are going to regret that little outburst. Those are going to stop." He said matter-of-factly.

The vampire then reached over to pick up the handcuffs from the side table by the bed and easily forced Tyler to turn around so that he could fasten Tyler's hands behind his back. Tyler was bent over the bed as Damon swiftly reached around to pull off Tyler's belt and then his jeans. Tyler tried vainly to slow the vampire down but did very little to actually make Damon's task more difficult. The vampire was in a rage and landed another blow to the side of Tyler's head. It was even more shocking to Tyler because he could not see it coming. It indicated to him that this was going to be much worse than the previous time. He pulled at his handcuffs as another useless attempt to keep fighting the situation. He grunted loudly as a result of how roughly Damon's finger entered him. The second finger followed immediately and it was blatantly obvious that Damon was going to inflict as much pain as possible. He added to the pain of violating Tyler's ass by reaching around and twisting Tyler's nipple. Tyler screamed through gritted teeth and could hear a laugh from Damon follow. When the teen felt the hand travel towards his groin he tensed even more, if possible, and Damon's sadistic pinching and squeezing resulted in a loud and unrestrained scream of agony. Damon had also inserted another finger while doing this and Tyler began cursing and mumbling into the bed sheets.

"Does it hurt?" Damon taunted. Tyler formed no response and Damon smiled. "And we haven't even started yet." He said in mock surprise. He then unfastened and pulled down his own jeans, giving Tyler a short break before shoving himself fully inside of the teen. Tyler screamed again. Damon made sure every single thrust hurt and continued to pinch, flick, and squeeze all of Tyler's most vulnerable and sensitive areas. Every second was absolutely miserable for Tyler and when the vampire finished he felt a sense of relief. This vanished with a punch to his side that knocked the wind out of him. As he coughed and struggled to breathe Damon pulled his head up by his hair. "We aren't done yet." He said in an eerie tone.

A few seconds later Tyler felt something entering him. "What is that?" He asked in a panic, knowing it wasn't Damon again or his fingers.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Damon said in a calm and playful way.

Tyler let out another grunt feeling that whatever it was it was bigger than Damon.

"I think it'll fit." Damon said, enjoying torturing the teen.

"Fuck." Tyler muttered as sweat ran down his face. "Stop. Stop." He said becoming louder.

"Say the magic word." Damon said in his usual tone.

"Please." Tyler added, wanting to pass out.

Damon then removed the object and turned Tyler half way over so that they could see one another while he spoke.

"I could do this all night." He said seriously "If this is the way you want to have it then we will continue. Otherwise I can take these off," he said touching the handcuffs, "and you could show me a little enthusiasm." He finished and waited for a reply.

Tyler was in so much pain he didn't know how much longer he would make it like this.

"Take them off." Tyler answered no longer looking at Damon.


	20. Chapter 20

After removing the handcuffs from Tyler's wrists the vampire took a step back and allowed the teen to roll over onto his back. He lay on the bed unaware of Damon's further intentions, but the vampire was enamored by the sight in front of him and did not immediately move. He watched the sweat drip down the sides of the teens face, having already soaked his hair, the pulsation of the blood running through the each visible vein, and the defeated and submissive look in Tyler's eyes that extended the pleasure of what he had just done to the young boy. He let the moment linger. Tyler made no attempt to do anything that could set the vampire off again. He had gone too far and Damon had again made perfectly clear the alternative to obeying. Punishment.

The next move the vampire made was to take hold of the teen's shirt, which prompted Tyler to take it off. He then looked up at the vampire who was attempting to hide his delight of the obedience. Damon leaned in, hovering inches above Tyler who let a few beats pass before closing the distance and completing the kiss. It was as if the teen was entranced by the notion of Damon's mercy. He had been reminded what the absence of it could be like for him and he knew which path he wanted to take. Damon swiftly pulled himself and Tyler onto the bed and underneath the comforter, his pants were already off and he almost effortlessly removed his own shirt before laying his body back onto Tyler's. The vampire placed a hand on the side of the broken teen's face and began kissing him passionately, enjoying the feeling of their naked bodies pressed together.

When Damon broke the kiss he pulled back a few inches, looking into Tyler's eyes.

"Nothing like that needs to happen again. If you do as I say." He told the teen.

Tyler looked back at him with an expression that conveyed his acknowledgment of the statement, although he did not believe it. Damon could sense this, so he continued.

"I get that you have a mouth on you. I know how that is, _obviously_." He said with meaning in every word. "Being a smartass isn't the problem. When I tell you to do something you better do it immediately. Enough with this bullshit, I'm tired of having to go through this whole process to fuck you. When I say get your ass over here, you get in the car and get here. When I say strip, your clothes better be already coming off. And when I say we are going to fuck, your answer better be 'ok, when?' Do you understand me?" He said exaggerating every point, and then waited for a response.

"Yea." Tyler replied nodding his head slightly and looking down, apparently coming to terms with what was required of him to prevent the horrors of the last hour. His emotions were the polar opposite of the now smirking vampire on top of him, who leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek mumbling "good answer," as he did so. He continued to place kisses down Tyler's jaw and neck before beginning to suck. Tyler was staring up at the ceiling unsure of what exactly had just transpired between them. The affectionate nature of Damon's current kissing and the lack of hands or anything else roaming his body was strange. Tyler's body began to react to the kissing about the same time that Damon stopped. Tyler looked at the vampire confused.

"I'm sure you need a break to recover from earlier." Damon said. "And it is Friday I'm sure you can find something fun and relaxing to do."

Tyler was even more stunned at the vampire being considerate. Choosing to let him go instead of fucking him again didn't go along with the whole sex slave contract Tyler was sure he had just agreed to partake it. When Damon got up and out of the bed Tyler had to comment. "You're being nice. I didn't exactly expect to be able to walk out of here by agreeing to those terms…." Tyler said voicing his confusion.

"Come on, you like it. Everybody likes nice Damon. Seeing as it's so rare, you should consider yourself lucky." Damon said smiling as he pulled his jeans back on, facing opposite the bed and Tyler.

"So now I get nice Damon?" Tyler questioned.

"As long as you do what I say." Damon reminded him. "And watch that mouth because it could get you into a little trouble if I'm in one of those moods: probably hit in the face a few times, or some hair pulling and such. But yea, pretty much it's up to you if you don't want to see the Damon from earlier, because that Damon much enjoys hearing you scream. But I am fine with a more classy relationship where torture is not a regular occurrence." The vampire said with a laugh. He turned around after pulling his shirt on and looked at Tyler.

"A relationship?" Tyler couldn't help but wonder about the use of the term, and the question sort of slipped out as he pulled on his jeans and stood up from the bed.

"You could call it that." Damon said smiling approaching the teen who looked up at him in obvious uncertainty.

"Your mine." Damon said as if to explain before leaning in for a few-second long kiss. He then strolled out the door adding "Have fun tonight" casually as he left.


	21. Chapter 21

**(A/N: Okay people I wrote this really quickly so may have to edit later. Please review and let me know what you think I am doing right/wrong with this fic since it is pretty much my first. I have ideas for about 3 more chapters but if everyone looses interest I may just try finishing a different fic. And thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed. Sorry if it got bad as I went along.)**

Tyler went home and took a long shower, no longer even trying to adjust to his warping reality. He got into bed soon after, realizing it was now 4am he decided it would be best to get in bed and sleep the day away. He awoke in the evening and called Matt to see if there were any parties and what his plans were before.

He later met up with the usual group at the Mystic Grill, trying to act as normal as possible, which ended up causing him to just be more quiet than usual. His lack of sociability wasn't surprising to anyone and they did not miss his rude comments. Elena was the only one being more attentive than usual and he just ignored her worried glances. When it wasn't his turn to play pool he sat at a nearby table by himself, a few seconds later Jeremy filled the other chair across the small table.

"Hey Tyler." He said obviously masking his concern under a veil of friendliness. "How you doing?"

Tyler responded with a shrug and directed his attention back towards the game of pool.

"Your dad seemed pretty pissed last night." Jeremy continued. "Is everything ok now?"

Tyler let out a long breath. "My dad's not the problem." He said knowing it would probably only serve to confuse Jeremy.

Jeremy didn't know what to say to that. He didn't want to be too probing but he genuinely cared. He could sense the inner turmoil in Tyler because he knew it all too well.

"There's a party over by the falls. We could head out there early." Jeremy offered pretty sure that Tyler wouldn't choose to be at the Grill over partying. "I feel like smoking anyway." It was a lie but Jeremy wanted to get Tyler alone and more likely to open up so he was willing to supply drugs to do so.

"Sounds good." Tyler said standing up. He and Jeremy headed straight for the door, feeling no need or want to explain to anyone what their plans were.

As they walked towards the parking lot Jeremy kept his eyes on Tyler's face, trying to gain more of a sense of Tyler's emotional state. Tyler didn't mind. He didn't know why but he had no urge to shoot a rude look or remark to make Jeremy stop. He knew all Jeremy wanted was to help him. Tyler came to the realization that Jeremy was probably the only person who truly had the best intentions for him. He wondered how he could ever hate, or thought he hated, the younger boy. He gave Jeremy a grateful look and the tension between the two relaxed. It was amazing how much they could communicate without needing to speak. Tyler liked it that way. It suited his personality.

The two got into Tyler's car and as Tyler looked back to see while pulling out of the spot he felt his hand and Jeremy's touch. He wondered if it was intentional and got his answer when Jeremy slowly inched his hand under Tyler's. The younger boy was looking out the window, avoiding eye contact and giving Tyler the opportunity to pull away without them ever having to acknowledge the incident.

Tyler didn't understand why he didn't want to end the touching. But he had stopped trying to understand anything anymore. He drove without moving his hand and the two didn't speak at all.

When they got out near the party sight Jeremy broke the silence.

"Let's smoke out here. I don't want to have to share my stash with those guys."

It made sense to Tyler. "Okay" he said stopping the car and getting out.

The two walked, not noticing how close to each other they were. They went into the woods behind some trees and Jeremy pulled out a joint and lit it.

"You really seem different lately. Should I be worried it's just a phase and you're gunna deck me outta no where when you're back to normal?" Jeremy asked with a laugh as they shared the joint.

Tyler nodded and smirked, knowing it was a legit concern. "I've changed." He stated looking at Jeremy and then letting taking a long drag. After holding the smoke in he exhaled. "I don't think the extent of douche bag I was is coming back." He said and they laughed a little. "I'm not making any promises though, Gilbert, I'm sure I will be enough of an ass to continue pissing everyone off. I just don't see the need to be as mean as I used to be." He said honestly.

"Fair enough." Jeremy responded.

Tyler didn't know why it felt so good to be around Jeremy. He just knew it made him feel better than he had in a long time. The two continued to joke and tease each other well past the joint's burning out.

Tyler lost track of their conversation as Jeremy laughingly shoved him "You're such an ass" was all he remembered hearing Jeremy say in response to some comment he had made about Jeremy's drug habit. Tyler had no idea why he responded to Jeremy's hands pushing his chest by reaching out and grabbing the younger boy's shirt and pulling him in for a kiss. Tyler didn't even give Jeremy the option of pulling away, griping his shirt tightly. Jeremy wasn't trying to escape and eagerly kissed back. The months of tension collided with their new closeness to make them both see sparks as they continued to kiss. Tyler dominated the kiss, placing his hand on the side of Jeremy's face and pulling him even closer. He felt relief that it had not gone horribly wrong and relaxed in the sense that he actually had control over what was going on. It was a mutual kiss and therefore comforting to Tyler. After the kiss broke the two looked at each other unsure.

"We should get out of here." Tyler said adding a half smile.

"Sure." Jeremy responded, not yet able to cope with the events of the night. "I could use a beer." He said regaining his composure and smiling.

"Ditto." Tyler said seriously.


	22. Chapter 22

Tyler loved how easily Jeremy could make him laugh. The younger boy had the cutest way of making fun of his bullying jock persona. As they drove the rest of the way to the party Jeremy continued to joke around. Tyler reached across the car in a playful attempt to slap Jeremy who easily blocked and dodged the hand. Once they reached their destination Tyler turned the car off and took the opportunity to use both hands to grab, poke, and attempt to lightly hit the now loudly laughing boy.

"Stop." Jeremy laughed and fought back.

Tyler looked around before swiftly reaching over and grabbing the sides of Jeremy's face to pull him in for a kiss. This time it was quick and ended with both boys smiling widely at each other. Tyler was in a blissful state of mind as they headed to the party and started drinking.

A few hours later Tyler's piece of mind was crushed. He looked across the bonfire into the large crowd of high school students drinking to see a certain vampire speaking to his vampire brother. Stefan looked annoyed and when Tyler caught his eye he stopped speaking to Damon who followed his brother's gaze and turned around. Tyler knew he must have looked stunned for Stefan to react like that and now he was sure he looked like a deer in the headlights. Damon winked at Tyler who decided it was now time to down his beer. He immediately walked away from the party and into the woods. He had to get away and in his drunkenness decided it was best to get out of sight.

He approached a group of townies standing in a circle and attempted to walk past them when he felt a beer can hit his side.

"What the fuck?" Tyler questioned, stopping to see who had thrown the can.

"Oh look, it's the mayor's son." One of the larger guys said.

"You think you are so fucking cool, Lockwood." Another one said walking towards him.

"I don't need this shit right now." Tyler said to himself.

"What was that?" Another guy chimed in. "Do you have something to say, Lockwood?" He added stepping up and squaring up for a fight.

"What, bitch?" Another one said when Tyler didn't immediately answer.

"Fuck you." Tyler shot back. He then took a second to assess the situation. The group was surrounding him and he recognized quite a few he had talked shit to before. He scanned them all, waiting for them to make their move. He knew he was in trouble and got ready to fight.

One of the boys behind him hooked his arms around Tyler's, pinning them behind his back. "Oh shit." Tyler muttered.

"Hit him." A few of the other guys encouraged.

"Not so tough now, pretty boy." The guy in front of him said with a smile before hitting Tyler in the face.

The group cheered as Tyler struggled to free his arm to no avail. He was hit once again in the face and then by another boy in the stomach. The group was laughing.

"Let me go!" Tyler demanded. "How bout a fair fight?" He screamed at the leader of the group.

"Fine." The boy said back, not wanting to back down from the challenge in front of his friends. "Let him go."

Tyler swung at the older boy, hitting him a few good times before being thrown to the ground by another one of the boy's friends jumping in. As soon as he hit the ground the leader was on top of him hitting him again.

A few moments later the guy was pulled off of Tyler and thrown into a tree about ten feet away. Tyler was shocked and looked up to see Damon, whose face had eerily transformed to demonic looking with dark dark eyes. In a matter of seconds he attacked every single guy, even the one's that tried to run away. He was inflicting maximum damage and Tyler found himself wondering if any of them were dead. It was chaos and Tyler was frozen in place.

When Damon finished he was suddenly standing right above Tyler, offering a hand to help Tyler up. As Tyler got to his feet he had no idea what to say to Damon.

"I could kill every single one of them." Damon seethed looking around at the ones who had lost consciousness.

Tyler blinked a few times. "Thanks." He muttered, wishing he wasn't so drunk.

Damon looked down at Tyler who was bleeding and confused.

"Go home." Damon commanded. "Put ice on that." He added moving Tyler's face to get a better look at his injuries. "And try not to get yourself jumped on the way home. I doubt I could control myself if I saw another damn person trying to hit you tonight."

Tyler said nothing, thinking it was strange since Damon had hit him a few times the night before.

"Keep your mouth shut so people will be less inclined to attack you." Damon said using his hand on Tyler's face to force the teen to look at him while he said the words.

On that note the vampire was gone.


	23. Chapter 23

(A/N: yes this has taken a Jeremy/Tyler turn, probably because they are why I opened this fanfiction account. I don't even know how Damon jumped in-well I do love an abused Tyler, if anyone's paying attention lol, so that's where this fic came from. This chapter is way different than the others. This is my first long fic and im just testing things out. Please please let me know if my wordy style here just doesn't cut it. Thanks!)

Vivid images swarmed Tyler's dreams, an incessant reminder of the only smile that gave him comfort. His refuge was in the form of Jeremy Gilbert, a younger boy with a heart as pure as Damon's was dark. The polarity of the boy's personality juxtaposed to Damon's strained at the young Lockwood's subconscious thoughts. Tyler fought as Damon took what he wanted. Jeremy offered himself when Tyler's kiss beckoned. The imagery of the dreams revealed what Tyler could not face, an emerging dilemma intertwining with the complexities already existing in his life. Demonic and hateful eyes had become a fixture haunting Tyler's thoughts with no reprieve, but gentle brown eyes accompanied by soft warm lips gave hope through the despair, rescuing Tyler from the fear and desperation. Emotions ran wild and free, allowed by the dream. It revealed to Tyler what he wanted.

Indulgence was imminent.


	24. Chapter 24

Tyler did his best to avoid anyone and everyone, not wanting to have to explain the bruises on his face. He had no idea what the result of Damon's protective outburst had been but he knew he did not want to signify his involvement in any way, especially considering the possible severity of the other boy's injuries.

His father allowed him to stay home for similar reasons. The mayor didn't need his son promoting an engagement in street fights or anything of that sort. So Tyler stayed home and more easily than usual took his father's tirade and anger about his actions. His dad didn't even hit him so he sort of felt like he got off easy.

It was now that he found himself waiting for Damon to show up. It had been four days since the party and he could feel another encounter approaching.

His intuition proved right with Damon seemingly appearing from nowhere in Tyler's room shortly after he had gone to bed. The teen's eyes opened but he did not move. Only watched from the corner of his eye as Damon walked slowly up to his bed.

The vampire reached his hand out and touched Tyler's face, admiring the strikingly handsome features. Their eye contact lacked aggression, there was more understanding now, less force necessary. Damon moved his hand to pull slightly at Tyler's shirt. The teen took the cue to stand up. The two searched each other's faces, apprehensive of possible violence from the opposite party.

In seconds their lips met and the kiss quickly evolved and quickened with intensity. Tyler found himself much more willing to go along with Damon's request for reciprocity. There was no risk involved in a situation where he had no choice. The end result would be the same, and he chose the means capable of doing him the least physical harm.

His feeling for Jeremy were much more frightening to him at the moment. The emotional hurt threatened his already fragile state of mind.

He let himself get lost in the feelings of his clothes being peeled away, Damon's mouth making its way down his neck, and the vampire's hand sliding into his pajama pants. The skill of the vampire's mixture of teasing kisses and expert hand job edged Tyler towards a quick finish. But Damon knew exactly when to stop. A disappointed moan escaped Tyler's lips. He wanted badly the release of finishing but Damon wasn't done with him yet.

The vampire pushed Tyler onto the bed and climbed on top of him, immediately returning to kissing, sucking, and nipping at Tyler's neck and down to his collarbones. Damon softly ran his finger over the head of Tyler's penis, teasing the teen as much as possible. Tyler instinctively pushed his hips up towards Damon's hand, wanting more friction.

Their lips met again and Tyler hungrily took over the kiss, his breathing was hurried and every movement urged Damon to continue. The vampire knew he was driving Tyler crazy and was pleased with the teen's reaction to being held so close to the edge. He basked in the level of control emphasized by the squirming and panting of the boy beneath him. He moved his hand to stroke Tyler's member, feeling the build up and nearing of his orgasm once again before stopping suddenly.

Tyler could barely take it and his body shuddered slightly.

"Ask for it." Damon commanded watching the distressed teen.

"Please let me come." Tyler said breathlessly.

Damon kissed Tyler for a few seconds before granting the request.

(A/N: please let me know what you think of this one. Thanks!)


	25. Chapter 25

The next day Tyler was sent back to school. He did his best to quietly make his way through the crowds of people unnoticed. He didn't much care about the strange looks he was receiving from classmates wondering about his recent shift in personality and overall demeanor.

As he rummaged through his locker for the correct books for his next few classes he noticed that Jeremy was now standing beside him watching patiently as he grabbed each book and placed it into his open backpack.

"Hey how have you been, man?" Jeremy eased into the conversation, realizing Tyler was aware of his presence and not acknowledging him.

Tyler didn't know what to say. His life had been rocked blatantly out of control recently therefore an honest answer would probably be taken personally by the younger teen and not how Tyler actually meant it. Things with Jeremy were a whole different issue that Tyler had no clue how to approach.

Jeremy wasn't new to dealing with Tyler and was subsequently able to look past Tyler's chosen silence.

"This might be strange but…um…. can you like come over for dinner?" Jeremy said and noted the amused yet perplexed reaction plainly displayed on Tyler's face.

"You know I have no clue what to say, right? Nothing needs to be weird. It's just like to be convinced that you are fine, for my own sake." Jeremy rambled on as he usually did.

"What exactly do you mean, Gilbert?" Tyler questioned, finally looking Jeremy's way.

"I don't know. You seem messed up lately, then you disappear…. I guess what I'm trying to get at is that I care if you are ok." Jeremy replied, putting himself out there a bit knowing he had to because Tyler never would.

Tyler closed his locker and zipped up his bag. "Alright ill be over later." He said with a last glance at Jeremy who could see a half smile on Tyler's lips. Jeremy stood there watching Tyler walk away, pleased that the conversation had gone well.


	26. Chapter 26

Jeremy was happy that dinner wound up being delivery pizza that only he and Tyler were sharing. Elena was over at Stefan's and Jenna didn't want to bother the two boys engulfed in their video games so she had proposed the idea to just order in. Tyler and Jeremy had been playing games for hours which kept Jenna's suspicious question's at bay because she was enjoying seeing the two former enemies in such good moods.

The competitive nature of the boy's relationship came naturally as did their shared sense of humor at the other's teasing. Tyler was a bit more defensive then Jeremy but seemed as if nothing could truly bother him in the state he was in.

"Oh damn it." Jeremy shouted at the game.

"What? Tired of loosing?" Tyler asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "I'm just done with this game." He said tossing the controller to the floor.

"Fine," Tyler said, more agreeable than usual, "What are we going to do now?" he asked.

At the same time Alaric entered the house and the two boys turned around to see him greeting Jenna with a kiss and flowers.

"Let's go upstairs." Jeremy said still watching the romantic scene.

"Yea. They look like they'd rather be alone." Tyler added suggestively.

As they entered Jeremy's room Tyler began to look around. He spotted a picture of a young Jeremy and Elena dressed up for Halloween in pretty ridiculous costumes.

"What is this?" Tyler teased. "What a little stud you were. Age what? Five?" He continued, laughing.

"Hey stop looking over there." Jeremy said a bit embarrassed. Tyler moved the picture to his hand farther away from Jeremy who leaned across to grab it. At this moment it became apparent just how close they were.

Without thinking the two kissed. It immediately grew passionate, as if each boy was trying to take full advantage of the moment and their ability to freely express their attraction. Hands roamed freely and Tyler began to lead Jeremy towards the bed. Still kissing wildly, Jeremy began following Tyler's lead and walking backward until he reached the edge of the bed. Tyler pushed Jeremy down and crawled on top of the younger teen, pressing his body weight down and grinding his hips into Jeremy's. He was lost in the moment and didn't hesitate when Jeremy pulled at his shirt. Tyler took the black t-shirt off with one swift motion and pulled at Jeremy's, which was removed in return.

They went back to their kissing and Tyler began to kiss down Jeremy's jaw line, not yet even thinking about where this was going.

There was no chance to find out.

Tyler felt a hand grip his neck forcefully. He looked up to see Damon standing on the side of the bed in an obvious rage.

The vampire pulled Tyler up by his neck, gripping the back of the teen's neck with his other had and squeezing while dragging Tyler to the other side of the room.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Damon asked, not intending to get an answer. He leaned in closer, making eye contact with the teen, "You have no idea what the fuck you just did." He continued, seething.

He shoved Tyler into the wall and threw his shirt at him. "Put your fucking clothes on and get the fuck out of here…so I can deal with you." He instructed. Tyler did as he was told.

"Damon what the hell are you doing? Tyler are you ok? What's going on? Are you guys together?" Jeremy shot questions while putting pieces together. "Were you cheating on him with me?" Jeremy was now looking at Tyler who could see pain in the younger teens eyes.

"Shut up and stay out of this, Jeremy" Damon said, facing away from Jeremy, eyes still glued to Tyler.

"Where do you want me to go?" Tyler asked, sincerely in fear of the vampire's rage and attempting to be as compliant as possible. He knew there was no escaping and committed to being as submissive as possible so that he would hopefully get punished less.

"Give me your keys." Damon said and Tyler quickly complied. "Just head towards town. Keep walking until I come find you."

Tyler nodded in agreement before walking out of the bedroom. He knew the suspense of waiting for Damon was going to be excruciating, but also figured it to be a part of Damon's game plan to torment him.


	27. Chapter 27

Tyler rushed down the stairs and grabbed his jacket on the way out, successfully avoiding the concern of both Jenna and Alaric. He didn't want them to see his wild eyed expression because he knew the panic displayed on his face would make it impossible for Jenna to not ask questions and he was somewhat sure that Alaric would follow him out in protective-mode which would only serve to anger Damon more.

The cold air was refreshing and allowed Tyler to form a cohesive train of thought. He knew what he had done but wasn't even sure why it happened. Kissing Jeremy allowed him to let the rest of the world fade out of his mind. He had only focused on Jeremy and the feeling of them touching.

He couldn't bring himself to classify what he did as a mistake. But also knew he would soon be made to regret it.

Tyler was unable to distinguish how long he had been walking. Every second seemed long as the anticipation built up. He was now downtown walking past older looking shops, trying to distract himself by what was in the windows. When Tyler glanced back from looking to his side Damon was standing in front of him.

"Oh shit." Tyler said, startled and flinching backward.

Tyler wanted to say more to try and calm Damon but couldn't find words. He was stunned by the look in the vampire's eyes.

"You really fucking think you can go around fucking Jeremy god damn Gilbert without me finding out?" Damon asked angrily.

"I haven't fucked him. I don't even know how that stuff earlier happened." Tyler replied honestly.

"You are a fucking imbecile if you think I won't snap the neck of every mother fucker you sleep around with. Jeremy Gilbert or not, they'll be dead." Damon threatened.

"Stay away from Jeremy." Tyler shot back before thinking. Damon's expression was response enough for Tyler to know he had made things worse.

"He has nothing to do with this." Tyler attempted to move past the slight revelation contained in his protective admission.

(A/N: Don't know if or when ill have time to continue. Not sure who is still interested in where I may go with this. give me some feedback if you want more and what you'd like)


	28. Chapter 28

"What I did was stupid, I'm sorry." Tyler said staring up at Damon's fierce eyes.

"You're _sorry_?" Damon laughed. "I'll make you fucking sorry." He growled while violently throwing Tyler against a brick wall and then dragging him by his shirt and jacket into an alleyway. Tyler pushed at Damon, trying to create distance between himself and the vampire with no avail.

"Hey!" A man shouted from across the street. Neither of them had seen him watching them and Damon was in no mood to be disturbed.

"Get off that kid!" The guy yelled, now crossing the street, running towards them.

Tyler was in no way relieved by the man's willingness to intervene to protect him from Damon's possessive rage, he knew it would only piss the vampire off more. He attempted to not make eye contact with the stranger who had now made it into the alleyway.

Damon's gaze was still fixated on Tyler's expression. He was not satisfied by the teen's reaction and his vampire instincts thirsted for violence and revenge. He had lost control and was doing everything he could not to brutalize Tyler beyond repair.

This is when he decided that the passerby would suffice. He let go of Tyler and in a flash had the man in a headlock. It was as if his eyes pierced through Tyler as he snapped the man's neck and dropped him to the ground, dead.

A noise escaped Tyler's lips as his knees went weak and he slid down the brick wall he was up against.

"You killed him." He muttered in shock.

"Maybe next time you will know better then to mess with me." Damon responded coldly.

"Why? Why….you didn't need to do that." Tyler's words were almost inaudible. He looked up from the man's body as Damon walked towards him. "I'm already afraid of you! No one needs to die to prove that! I'm fucking terrified! ... You have what you want!" Tyler's voice grew louder with every word. His emotions and guilt poured out with nothing hindering the outburst. The man was dead because of him.

The vampire looked down, jaw tightening. Tyler had missed the point.

"I don't want your fear." He said crouching down and now only inches from the teen's face. "I want your loyalty."


	29. Chapter 29

Tyler and Damon were both silent as the words sunk in. Tyler didn't want to look at Damon so he stared at the ground for a long minute. He no longer felt in danger. It was obvious Damon wouldn't kill him. It was an odd comfort to know the vampire cared about Tyler's feelings toward him. Tyler had thought it would never matter as long as he did what Damon wanted in the end.

"What are you going to do with the body?" Tyler asked breaking the silence.

"I'll be back in a minute." Damon responded, glancing at Tyler, positive the teen wouldn't run.

A while later Damon was pulling up in Tyler's car and the teen immediately walked over and got into the passenger seat. They drove to Tyler's house in silence.

"Go straight to your room. I'll be there waiting." Damon instructed when they got to the Lockwood mansion. Tyler obeyed. "So I'm guessing I need to make up for what I did." Tyler said knowingly as he walked towards the vampire. He was surprisingly calm.

"Yeah, I had something special in mind." Damon said, grabbing the back of Tyler's head by his hair and forcing him to his knees. The vampire began to undo his belt, button and zipper.

"Damon, I don't..." Tyler started.

"You don't want to? It doesn't fucking matter." He responded pulling himself out of his jeans. Tyler attempted to protest again as Damon shoved into his mouth, using his hold on Tyler's hair to keep him in place. "Figure it out." Damon bitterly shot back at Tyler's muffled words.

Tyler accepted he had no choice and began doing what he could to please Damon for the long minutes the vampire chose to punish him. The vampire was obviously still angered, Tyler could tell by the brutal way he forced his entire length into Tyler's mouth, hitting his throat and pushing deeper than the teen thought possible.

Tyler's gagging actually caused Damon to calm down, and even made him smile a bit. He released Tyler's hair and used his hand to tilt Tyler's head upwards. "Good effort, kid." Damon said with a smirk.

"Can I get up now?" Tyler responded with his usual attitude. Damon reached down grabbed Tyler's arm to pull him up, keeping him close and their faces not far apart. "Don't cross me again. Do what I want. Know your place." The vampire said, pausing between sentences and searching Tyler's eyes for defiance. There was none.

"I'm sorry." Tyler said, feeling as if he was talking to a girlfriend or something. This whole thing was so bizarre.

"Can I please just sleep now, Damon?" He asked, worn out by the events of the evening.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." Damon said before disappearing.


	30. Chapter 30

Damon allowed a smirk to appear on his lips, savoring more than just the potency of his drink.

Tyler stood across the room, entertaining guests in his well-fitted suit. The teen's appearance made the founder's event bearable for Damon, and Tyler was well aware of the vampires unwavering attention. He glanced up from his conversation as Damon finished the last of his drink. It only took a few moments before he politely excused himself and made his way towards the vampire. He was becoming increasingly better at judging what Damon wanted him to do.

"How about we go somewhere private for my next drink." He said in a way that sounded nothing like a question.

The two made their way through the house and into Tyler's father's study. The teen pulled out a hidden bottle and poured a drink for Damon, pausing momentarily before deciding to have one himself.

"So I'm betting there's no way mommy and daddy are going to allow your absence from the rest of this lovely party, so I've decided to head out. I have better things to do." Damon said as Tyler handed him a full glass.

"Okay." Tyler responded flatly.

"I expect to see you tomorrow at my place." Damon said with his usual eyebrow raise.

"There's a game I want to see. The Grill, maybe?" The teen offered.

"I'll get a tv." Damon replied before walking out of the room.

Tyler downed the rest of his drink before returning to his hosting duties.


	31. Chapter 31

Tyler showed up to the Salvatore residence without protest. Damon answered the door, looking Tyler up and down before gesturing for the teen to enter. Tyler walked in and followed the vampire into a large living room.

Tyler was impressed by the large tv Damon had acquired. Damon admired the adorable smile that his setup put on Tyler's lips.

"You didn't have to do all this." Tyler said when he realized Damon was looking at him.

"I know that." Damon spat back, annoyed at the obvious truth to the statement. Damon never had to do anything. He did what he wanted. And right now, he wanted Tyler happy.

"Well make yourself at home Tyler." Damon said with the artificial half smile he typically added to his sarcastic politeness.

Tyler walked in front of the vampire toward the couch, he began to sit down but Damon had other plans for him.

Blindsided by the vampire's stealth, Tyler was instead now laying on the couch with Damon kneeling between his legs. Tyler looked up at Damon, a bit stunned as the vampire leaned down and began kissing him. The kiss was gentle, rather than their usual rough encounters. Everything was becoming more and more normal between them. Tyler knew what to expect from Damon and Damon knew what he wanted from Tyler.

Damon broke the kiss. "So what do you like to eat?" He asked.

"I'll eat anything." Tyler shrugged. "Burgers?" He suggested.

Damon rolled his eyes. "I cook, Tyler." The vampire informed him. "How bout something actually good." He said getting up. "I'll figure it out."

Tyler watched him leave, a bit confused by the vampires actions. He returned his attention to the television, figuring he'd find out what was up sooner or later.


	32. Chapter 32

Tyler leaned back on the couch, stretching after consuming what was most likely the best meal of his life. Damon knew what he was doing in the kitchen and Tyler was quite grateful. He was also grateful that their relationship was less violent than it had previously been. Damon now treated him more like a boyfriend than anything else. Unless he was reluctant to the vampire's advances, he wouldn't get hurt.

As for now he didn't feel threatened, and as a way of displaying his current thankfulness he readjusted himself, laying down the couch with his head resting on Damon's leg. He reached out for the remote to turn the tv up while reducing his slight nervousness.

Damon looked down at the teen, satisfied with the day's events. He let his arm drift over and rested his hand on Tyler's chest.

They sat watching the last part of the game without exchanging words or glances. When the game ended Tyler turned the tv down.

"You have school tomorrow. Should you be getting home?" Damon asked. Tyler knew the question was loaded. He didn't want to end the day on a bad note or risk upsetting Damon.

"I guess." Tyler said after too much time had passed.

Damon decided he was done beating around the bush. "I want you to sleep here." He said, not making it as much of an order as he normally would. He was interested in where Tyler stood. 'I need my football stuff." Tyler informs the vampire, and instantly could feel the tension between them rise.

Damon moved to get up and Tyler was forced to do the same. "Is it not something you want to do, Tyler?" The vampire said, intending to intimidate. He gave Tyler a few seconds before walking away without receiving a response.

"Why don't you just come in my window? You do that anyways." Tyler said stepping toward Damon. He knew if they parted on these terms Damon would probably show up and rape him later.

In a flash Damon was behind Tyler, pulling the teen's head back by a grip of his hair.

"That could work." Damon said, tormenting the teen a bit. He leaned down and ran his teeth along Tyler's neck, without succumbing to his desire to bite down.

"I'll see you in an hour." Damon said before vanishing.


	33. Chapter 33

Tyler attempted to keep his mind busy by organizing his room. He was a bit shaky from the anticipation and wondered if that would ever fade. This led him to wonder just how long he would have to endure such an unclassifiable relationship. He was aware that some damage had been done to his psyche and didn't doubt the possibility of an irrevocable hold on his will. Damon caused him to question every move he made. He was a constant in his thoughts and brought new extremes to his fears. He would never be as free spirited and careless as he once was. The time of his ignorance had passed and he merely hoped to make it out of this alive and move forward. It was true that Damon could be around forever, but Tyler knew the vampire well enough to question the length of his attention span. There would come a day when Damon was bored of Tyler and would move onto something, or someone, else.

As Tyler stood lost in his thoughts he became even less likely to feel the presence of the vampire in his room. A hand on his neck was the first sign he registered. The next thought was that he could not breathe. Why was Damon angry? He didn't understand. He then heard a slight exhale of breath from Damon and realized it to be a bit of a laugh. The vampire was playing with him. He was a toy for Damon and knew it got the vampire off to feel his fear and watch him struggle for an almost impossible escape.

Damon finally let go and Tyler coughed and gasped a bit. Damon calmly walked over to the chair of Tyler's desk and sat down, facing the teen.

Tyler straitened up, waiting for whatever was to come.

"Take off your clothes, Tyler." Damon said with a smile.

The distance between them in the room made Tyler feel even more vulnerable if that was even possible.

Tyler removed his jacket, and then his shoes. He wanted Damon to say something as he continued and removed his socks and shirt but the vampire just starred, smiling.

As Tyler reached for the button of his jeans the vampire finally spoke. "Look at me." He instructed then motioned for Tyler to continue.

Tyler blinked wildly to hold the eye contact as he undid his jeans and slid them down. It seemed to take an agonizingly slow time for him to get them and his boxers off but the seconds after, when he stood naked in front of the vampire, were worse.

In a brief second Damon was behind him, hand on the side of his neck, pulling his head back a little as his other hand slid down the tight abs and cuts of Tyler's muscles. Tyler's body was amazing, and Damon was enjoying taking every inch and muscle in for once. He felt Tyler up slowly for another minute before placing a kiss on the teen's exposed neck.

"I think its time we get in bed."


	34. Chapter 34

"On second thought," Damon said walking around to face Tyler "maybe we should change it up a bit."

Tyler didn't like the sound of that and narrowed his eyes.

The vampire reached up and pinched Tyler's exposed nipples, hard, and didn't let go. Tyler reacted by grabbing the vampire's forearms, "Damon" he said in a way that sounded like a plea. The vampire took a few more moments to observe the discomfort the teen was in before letting go. "Be a little more enthusiastic." The vampire said flatly.

"Okay." Tyler said dragging the word on and raising his eyebrows as if to say Damon's assault was unnecessary. He was rubbing the abused flesh of his chest and looked to Damon to see what he was expected to do next.

Damon grabbed Tyler by the back of his arm and pulled the teen as he walked backward toward the chair. Damon stopped before sitting and began kissing Tyler, still holding his arm tightly. Tyler wondered why Damon hadn't let go but was made aware as to why when the kiss broke and instantly Damon had two fingers inside Tyler's mouth, gently sliding in and out in a fucking motion.

"Suck if you want lube." Damon instructed. Tyler glanced angrily at Damon, hating the humiliation of his current situation. He knew Damon was doing it on purpose, and Damon winked in return as if to confirm Tyler's current thoughts.

The vampire slowly pulled his fingers from the teens mouth and let the seconds drag on before inserting them into Tyler. Although the movement was slow, Tyler winced in obvious pain. He clenched his teeth and opened his legs to make things easier. He let out an angry breath as Damon began to finger fuck him, smiling.

As Damon worked his fingers in and out of Tyler he noticed the teen was now doing everything he could not to make eye contact. This set Damon off a bit. He pulled his jeans off in a flash and was now sitting on the chair lowering Tyler onto his hard dick.

In his usual manner, Tyler began to resist instinctually trying to get up but the strength of the vampire held him in place. Tyler was surprised how easily the vampire could maneuver his whole body up and down, forcing himself deeper inside.

"God damn it hurts." Tyler said throwing his head back and trying to just take it.

"Once I get all the way in I'm going to pound you." Damon said, letting Tyler know what he was in for. Once he had worked his entire length in he did just that. He used all of his speed to ram into Tyler's ass. Tyler knew by now not to scream. He kept his jaw clenched and mouth closed to quell the sounds and yells he couldn't help but make. Damon easily finished with a loud grunt, satisfied.

AN: okay people, I have an idea of where to take this but I need to know if there is still interest beyond this. I'll write it if there is… so now is the time to let me know how you feel. Thanks.


	35. Chapter 35

Tyler opened the passenger door of his car and got out, looking around at the rest of the students mingling in the high school parking lot. Damon had driven him to school after staying over at his place and was now walking around the car towards him.

"You look tired." Damon said.

"Didn't sleep much last night." Tyler responded in an obvious tone while pulling his backpack from the car before shutting the door.

"Hmmm well that's not a very good idea…how ever will you pay attention to your lessons?" Damon taunted sarcastically.

Tyler shot the vampire an annoyed glare.

"Maybe you should just fantasize about what we are going to do later instead."

And there it was. That smirk. Tyler had familiarized himself with it to the extent that he could now distinguish the variations in it. He could tell that this one was the vampire's excited and amused smirk, more on the verge of his version of happiness.

Tyler felt safest when all Damon's focus was on fun and the thrill of what he was doing. His rage came so easily that Tyler stayed in line, but Damon still didn't seem to mind his attitude.

"Do we have to?" Tyler said with a slight whine that indicated he knew the choice was not his, and adjusting his backpack without looking at Damon. "I'm tired." Tyler explained facing Damon for a response.

Damon thought about it.

"What do you want to do?" the vampire found himself saying, realizing his lack of need for sexual power play. Tyler was stunned, and therefore at a loss for an answer. Damon seemed to be loosing interest in the conversation. He began looking around the parking lot and spotting his brother and Elena looking at him and the teen quizzically.

"Uhh what do you even do in your spare time?" Tyler said looking extremely unsure that he even wanted an answer to his own question.

"How about you just call me." Damon said.

Tyler looked back at him, giving him a strange look that he didn't notice until he glanced back at the teen.

"Oh yea." He said with a head tilt, reaching forward and pulling Tyler's cell phone from his pocket swiftly. He entered his number and handed the phone back before walking away.

Tyler could barely make it through his first two classes. He was falling asleep and drawing unwanted attention while doing so. He reluctantly pulled his phone from his pocket as the bell rang.

'I'm too tired to be here.' He texted Damon.

'I'll meet you outside.' Damon responded within a few seconds.

Tyler made his way out of the classroom.

"How much time have you been spending with Damon lately?" Stefan said appearing beside him.

"Too much." Tyler replied wondering where this was going.

"You seem to be less distressed about it then before." Stefan said. "Damon seems to be different too. In a good way…." He trailed off searching Tyler's face for a response. "I'm just confused." He added, pushing the issue.

"It's not as bad as it was." Tyler said to end the silence between them. "I'm going with him right now. I'll probably see you later if you're home." Tyler said all too casually. Stephan was perplexed. The teen made it sound ever so normal, instead of what it really was. Stephan stopped and watched Tyler head towards the parking lot.


	36. Chapter 36

Tyler got into his car and looked over at Damon in the drivers seat.

"So what's the plan?" He said, obviously drowsy.

"You can actually go to sleep. We are going on a bit of a road trip. I need to have a business meeting to take care of some things and you're just along for the ride."

Damon said pulling out of the parking lot.

Tyler was pleased with the idea and drifted off to sleep almost immediately.

When he woke up they were pulling into the parking lot of what looked like a run down bar.

"Feel like having a drink?" Damon said cheerfully when he noticed Tyler was awake.

"Uhh sure." Tyler said back running his hands over his face.

"My friend is meeting me here." Damon explained.

As the two walked into the bar, Tyler looked around and guessed he could get away with drinking in a place like this. Damon headed straight for the bar and Tyler could tell by the exchange that Damon knew the bartender. Damon was served two dark drinks and handed one to Tyler.

"Go find somewhere to sit down over there. You probably shouldn't be around for this conversation." Damon instructed before turning and walking towards a man seated near the opposite side of the room.

Tyler sat down feeling a bit awkward. He tried not to stare at the vampire's conversation or the individual he was speaking too but it was hard not to wonder who was and who wasn't a vampire. He noticed that Damon did not look happy and the man speaking to him looked very serious as well. Tyler wondered what a vampires troubles might be as a man approached his table. Tyler looked up a bit worried. "So you're with Damon?" The man said with a head tilt towards where the vampire was. "Uh yea." Tyler replied unsure if that question was loaded.

The man simply nodded and walked off. Tyler was a bit relieved.

Damon came over to sit with him a few minutes later and Tyler was hesitant to ask anything, unsure if he should be able to know what was going on.

"You seem upset." He went with instead.

"Well I don't like getting lectured." Damon said back. "Lectured?" Tyler asked in a way that made it clear he didn't believe the vampire would be lectured by anyone.

"My friend over there seems to be worried I've made too many enemies around here. Suggests I move." Damon said with a slight laugh.

"Oh." Tyler responded deciding it was most likely true.

"You definitely don't have the most winning personality." Tyler added attempting to make more of a conversation.

"How nice of you to notice." Damon said overly sarcastic.

They ordered more drinks and joked back and forth a bit about Damon's impossibility of actually having friends.

After another drink the subject matter changed.

"So Tyler, did you know that there is a secret council that hunts vampires? And that your parents are on it?" Damon said in a way that made them not sound like real questions.

"Well there is. But there's a lot that they don't know. I mean, I'm practically leading it. So as you can infer, the vampire hunting skills have diminished over the years. Your ancestors were much better at it. Much much better." Damon said with a smile.


	37. Chapter 37

Tyler didn't have much of a reaction to the vampire's words. They did lead him to wonder just how long Damon had been around.

As the time passed the two divulged their annoyances with the townspeople and the stupidity of some.

"I'm pretty drunk." Tyler admitted when the conversation paused.

"Good." Damon replied before getting up and heading towards the bar. He walked back moments later with a half-full bottle of Jim Beam Red Stag.

"We are taking this for the road. It's pretty easy to drink." The vampire said with a quick smile, seeming more like a frat bro to Tyler than anything else. Tyler was feeling good and continuing to drink sounded like a reasonable idea.

Damon glanced down at Tyler's unfinished drink prompting the teen to down the contents before standing up and walking towards the door. Damon appeared satisfied as he followed Tyler outside and they both got into the vehicle.

The bottle was finished by the time they arrived at the Salvatore residence.

"I'm so fucking drunk." Tyler said leaning his head back against the headrest.

Damon laughed "You're tolerance isn't very impressive." He said looking at the teen.

"Well I'm not a vampire." Tyler retorted.

Damon smiled but didn't respond. Tyler looked over at the vampire, unsure of what exactly was going on.

"Let's get you inside." Damon finally said. He helped Tyler into the house and they made their way to Damon's room.

"Should I be worried?" Tyler asked as they entered the room, becoming aware of his situation and looking towards the large bed.

Damon tilted his head and laughed softly. "There's nothing to be worried about, Tyler." He said smoothly. The vampire was then a few inches from Tyler's face.

Tyler looked back at the vampire, his eyes gave away his confusion and he blinked excessively while his thoughts organized into comprehension. He didn't pull away and it wasn't clear if his inebriation was to blame.

Damon slid his hand towards the back of Tyler's neck, puling him close enough for their lips to clash. He waited a moment for Tyler's resistance, but the alcohol had done its job.

The vampire's next move was to open his mouth ever so slightly and move his tongue across Tyler's lips. The teen's lips parted as the vampire's tongue pushed its way into his mouth. Tyler's body reacted and his tongue moved in reciprocation. The kiss lasted a few minutes. Both of the males were lost in the moment for different reasons.

Damon grabbed Tyler and pulled him towards the bed, he was surprised that the teen's hands were also grabbing at his clothing. The vampire rolled himself onto Tyler and he began to remove the teen's shirt. They hungrily undressed each other, Damon's speed giving him the advantage.

Damon kissed Tyler deeply as he began fingering him, not breaking the kiss. Tyler's senses were dulled by the alcohol so the pain only registered briefly before the sexual drive took over. Before long the vampire was inside Tyler and sounds of pleasure were the only thing that could be heard.


End file.
